The Minority Biomedical Research Support Program (MBRSP) at Bronx Community College (BCC) continues to have as it goal the increase of the number of talented and bright young minority students pursuing and entering careers in biomedical research. The short-term objectives are: 1) provide as many interested BCC students the opportunity to have a research experience that will convince them to pursue college programs that will prepare them for graduate education, 2) teach them laboratory and thinking skill that will prepare them to be competitive in their graduate endeavors, and to have them experience the way in which scientists in specific fields of biomedical research communicate their findings with one another. The long-term objectives of this program are to 1) increase the limited research activities at BCC, 2) increase the numbers of talented and bright minority high school students applying to BCC, and 3) increase the number full-time minority science faculty who would be conducting biomedical research at BCC. The specific focus of the program is to establish a strong research science center at BCC that will serve as a "magnet" that will attract both qualified minority high school students and minority research scientists to BCC' research science center. Participants in the research science center will benefit from the rich, motivating research environment. The student participants will have laboratory, professional and role model experiences that will be important in convincing then that there is a place for them in the field of biomedical research. There are 5 subprojects in this proposal. Subproject 0001 has as its goal provision of evidence in support of molecular mimicry in the pathogenesis of HLA B27-associated autoimmune disease. The students will learn techniques in microbiology, cell biology, biochemistry, and enzymology. Subproject 0002 has as its goal the understanding and alteration of attributional styles in the client population in the field of human services. The students will be involved in every aspect of design, data collection and analysis, and in the preparation of research finding report. Subproject 0003 has as its goal the determination of the specific mechanisms by which taurine interacts with cells to protect them against oxidant and free radical injury. The students will learn techniques in lung cell culture, antibody labelling, and light and transmission electron microscopy. Subproject 0003 has as its goal the development of purified antigens that will be important in the early diagnosis of Lyme Disease. The students will learn techniques in bacterial genetics, recombinant DNA, cloning, microbiology, and biochemistry. Subproject 0005 has as its goal the provision of a complete research experience within the framework of one academic year. The simulated research experience is in a classroom setting for 2 semesters. The symposium experience occurs on campus, at other campuses or research institutions, and at local and national science conferences. The participatory research experience occurs in a host research laboratory either on campus or at some local research institution. These 5 subprojects offer students a wide range of choices for a science research experience.